Set Fire To The Rain
by Kaimu
Summary: My take on how Albus Severus Potter will go through his first year in Hogwarts. With Kris Allen and Adam Lambert in starring roles as well.


Title: Set Fire To The Rain ~Prologue~ Author: saar_fantasy Characters: Kris Allen, Adam Lambert, Albus Severus Potter, James Potter (Harry's son; not his father), Rose Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva Mcgonagall...(more can be added) + mentions of Harry Potter,Ronald Weasley,Hermione Granger,Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape,...(more can be added) Main Pairing: Kris/Adam Rating: PG-13 Type: AU Warnings: It's a Harry Potter cross-over so if you don't like that, you better not read this...  
>Summary: Adam Lambert; Head of Slytherin and Kris Allen; Head of Gryffindor; both teachers at Hogwarts and life long rivals have to team up together with the son of Draco Malfoy and the youngest son of Harry Potter in a competition between the three Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the country. All four of them don't get along with each other at all, or so it seems at first sight...What will happen when they really have to fight side by side? Will they be supportive of each other? Or will their rivalry make them loose the competition? What will happen to Hogwarts if they loose...<br>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of HP, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Sadly enough, neither do I own Kris nor Adam either.

Notes: This is my take on the adventure of Albus Potter in Hogwarts. Nagini and Dobby are still alive in this fic. I think you're all gonna like Nagini this time though... :) She has a slightly different role in this ;) Also, I made Teddy and Victoire first years in Hogwarts too, just for good fun.

"All first years, follow me!"

Rubeus Hagrid, the big giant who keeps guard over the fields around Hogwarts, called out over the thousand heads of students who just came of the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on," he called out again in his booming voice, "All line up in front of me."

"Hello Hagrid."

Hagrid looked beside him to see James Potter standing next to him, beaming up at him.

"Well hello there, James," Hagrid smiled, "How's your father and mother doing?"

"They're both great. Mom told me to send you their love, to Neville too."

"It's Professor Longbottom here, James. Remember that."

James rolled his eyes, "Right. Well, I have to go before the Thestrals are leaving without me. Take care of my little brother, Hagrid!"

Hagrid couldn't even reply 'cause James was already out of sight. Swallowed by the mass of other students.

Hagrid shook his head a little. Harry sure had his hands full with this one. Hopefully his other son was a little different...

Hagrid had only seen pictures of the boy and of Lilly, Harry's third child. When he found out Albus was coming to Hogwarts this year, Hagrid had been very excited to meet him.

Now was the perfect time for that...

"Albus Potter?" he called out to the long line in front of him, "Can you step forward please."

A boy who completely resembled Harry stepped forward, looking kind of shy and nervous.

Hagrid bend down his knees and smiled at the boy.

"Ah yes, totally your father's son. How are you Albus?"

"I- I'm fine..." Albus stuttered a little, "Just a little nervous."

"It's good to be nervous. It makes you different from your brother. Hell, that kid is just fearless. I bet your father had a hard time with him."

Albus didn't answer, he just smiled shyly, looking around uncomfortably.

Hagrid noticed the uncomfortable feeling of Albus and stood back up again.

He could get to know him better later...

"Alright you guys, it's time to get going. Follow me to the boats."

Albus went back in line, walking next to Rose Weasley because he already knew her and she, together with his brother,Teddy and Victoire were the only ones he was comfortable with right now.

He was mesmerized by the self floating boats and even more mesmerized by the huge castle that started to appear in the distance.

His father and mother had told him, and his brother and sister, that they had to rebuild the whole castle after their big fight with the Dark Lord; Voldemort.

His father was famous in the world of wizards and witches, especially in this school.

He just hoped he would fit in... And...That the Sorting Hat wouldn't put him into Slytherin...

That was his biggest fear of all...To be a Slytherin.

Why? He didn't really know... He could only fall back on stories he heard of them and they weren't really good.

Guess that's why he was so afraid of it...

Well, he just had to wait and see... Just like everybody else.


End file.
